


Dancing is, in a way, like a swoght

by Princess_Geek



Series: Unspoken Desires [15]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fencing, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: Dominique struggles to tame her granddaughter.  However, only Vincent can understand the heart of a Howard’s woman.
Relationships: Vincent Foredale/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Series: Unspoken Desires [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dancing is, in a way, like a swoght

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 713
> 
> Characters: Beatrice Foredale; Vincent Foredale; Dominique Foredale All characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Rating: No warnings; just a cute daughter - father moment
> 
> Notes: English is not my first language. Please, excuse me any typos /or grammatical errors.

The work of a lady in training never stops, so after her adventures with Mr. Giggles, Beatrice had to return to her grandmother’s world. That afternoon, she’d have a dance lesson day. At first, Beatrice was thrilled to learn to dance like a princess, but at the end of the first lesson, the excitement disappeared. Dominique made her wear a pair of old uncomfortable tight shoes. According to her, those had been the shoes with which she had learned to dance. When Beatrice complained about it, Dominique sighed saying that young girls nowadays have very large feet and that it didn’t hurt that they were a little tight because a lady spends many hours of her life wearing uncomfortable shoes, so it was good that she got used to it.

Grandma also repeatedly told her that dancing was a very important skill for a lady and that there was a time when good marriages (whatever she meant by that) were arranged during dances. She herself had met Beatrice’s grandfather at a ball.

To her surprise, it was her father who appeared in the ballroom.

‘Where’s grandma?’

'I convinced her to go to Harry’s fencing lesson and let me teach you today,’

‘Can I have fencing lessons instead? They are much more exciting…and comfortable!’

It was not the first time that she had escaped to her grandmother’s lessons to see her siblings’ fencing lessons. In fact, he was supposed to use that time with her to scold her for doing that.

‘I think that can be arranged, but dancing can be fun too…actually, I think you’d be excited about this…but what do you mean with comfortable?’

Beatrice pointed to her feet.

'Are they tight?’

The girl nodded.

‘These shoes should be on display at the British Museum and not on your feet,’ Vincent gently took the shoes off and massaged them gently. ‘You could have told me about this,’

‘I didn’t mean to worry you,’

‘I’ll get your slippers.’

When he returned, he put on music and asked ‘Show me what you can do!’

Beatrice danced a few steps from a simple waltz that she remembered from the last lesson, but she ended up slipping and falling to the floor. Sitting on the floor, Beatrice sulked ‘See, papa, it’s a disaster! I wish I was like Annabelle and Harry…Grandma ask them to dance in my last lesson…It was so beautiful …Annabelle seems to float in a soap ball when she dances,’

Vincent sat on floor with her and smiling said ‘One day, you’ll be as good as them, don’t worry…but, for that, you can’t skip the lessons and you have to keep trying. Yo know, if you think about it, dancing is, in a way, like a sword fight: each step is an attack or a counter attack…some turns are like defenses against the partner’s attacks,’

'It makes sense,’ Beatrice concluded, 'It is very similar, but the pair is closer than in a fight,’

'Sometimes a dance can be more fatal to a man than a sword,’

‘What do you mean?’

‘One day you’ll understand…Now, get up and fight with me like the fearless Kenna would do…but, first we need some music,’ Vincent turned on the music, 'Head up and back straight … let’s start the duel.’

Vincent gently guided his daughter to the beat of the waltz melody. Beatrice stepped on him a few times, but he didn’t care, encouraging her every time she got it right.

'Don’t look at our feet, my dear. Look at into my eyes…that’s it…let the music, not the head rule your feet, ’

Dancing with his daughter was causing him mixed feelings: on the one hand, it was wonderful to be able to teach her all these things (with love and patience, contrary to what they had done with him); On the other hand, he knew the years were going to fly and one day, after a dance, his girl would leave him for good to dance the rest of her life with whomever her heart chose.

After a couple of hours, Beatrice was able to perform the dance quite well.

‘That’s it, sweet pie! I knew you can do it Again, from the beginning … just for fun’


End file.
